Awoke
by Letta
Summary: Hiei X Yusuke. That's all you need to know. ONE-SHOT.


ONE-SHOT  -I've tried one-shots before, but it's never quite worked out…

Disclaimer: I don't own this because I haven't stolen it yet.  It's the only way I get my possessions.

By: Letta

Warnings: MAJOR PWP, yaoi, Hiei might be a little OOC 

Rating: Little kids, go away.

Pairings: Hiei/Yusuke!  I think they're my favorite.

Title: Awoke

~

~

Hiei awoke cold and shivering.  That was nothing new.  What was new was his surroundings.  When his eyes had snapped open, drinking in as much detail as they could, he knew something was… _off_.  Not necessarily wrong, but definitely off.  His big tip off was the plaster walls and ceiling that surrounded him.  Normally, when he awoke, he was greeted with early morning light streaming through the leaves of some random tree.  Occasionally a breeze would come and cool any morning dew he had collected during the night, but his chill was apparently not caused by that.  He closed his eyes again, the morning light oddly troublesome for being inside.

The next thing he noticed was that he was on something relatively soft, a slight lump here and there, but significantly more comfortable than a tree.  

A bed.  

For a moment he wondered if he was at Kurama's, but there was no lingering scent of roses or such fragrance.  He did smell something oddly familiar, strange, but not all together unpleasant.   Besides, the sheets he was laying on were the wrong color.

One thing that wasn't pleasant was the pounding in his head.  He heard a bird twittering outside and knew only that he wanted it dead.  Sound was not his friend today.  He could even detect the remnants of the bitter taste of bile, telling him that he had, at some point during the night, lost the contents of his stomach.  

He was hung over.  This in itself wasn't new, but it was unusual.  He had a naturally high tolerance for alcohol, and he didn't overindulge often.  He tried to remember why he had, but then he remembered that thinking hurt.  He did, however, remember why he didn't overindulge often.  It was painfully clear to him.

However, there was still the issue of where he was.  Suddenly the issue of why he was shivering struck him.  The chill air was beating at his skin, his _bare_ skin.  Risking another peek at the seeing world, he noted that he was, in fact, naked.  _That_ was certainly unusual.  

The damn bird was singing again.

The question became: _why was he naked_?  The answer to that was suddenly clear when an arm threw itself over him, followed by some sleep-induced mumbling.  Immediately, his entire body went rigid, and his eyes snapped open once more.  Apparently, _that_ was why he was naked.  

One mystery solved.  

So, where was he?  He looked at the arm draping itself over him as if it would attack.  He sniffed.  _It smelled familiar_.  Cautiously, he reached out to touch it, freezing when its owner shifted.  Then, ever so carefully, he lifted it to his face, peering at it.  The arm ended with a callused, rough hand.  Chipped fingernails that housed dirt under them and dry cuticles.  The hand was strong, tan, and warm to the touch, Hiei noted.  Fine dark hairs covered the arm, along with various lighter scars, most of them small and relatively unnoticeable.  He doubted the owner of the arm knew the story behind each one.  Contemplatively, he tasted it.

Salty… tasted slightly of sweat… appealing…  He licked the arm again, halting when he felt something warm press up against his back.  

The arm he held moved from his suddenly limp fingers to around his chest, tightening to hold him firmly while someone buried their head into the back of his neck.  His heartbeat started to rise as panic began to mount.  A feeling of claustrophobia started to set in.  He was once more intensely rigid, though he couldn't remember relaxing.  The warm breath at his neck pounded heavily in his mind, urging adrenaline to course through his veins.  

He desperately wished that bird would start singing again.

Hiei tried to swallow past the thickness his throat had become.  He had no idea where his sword had gone.  He had no idea where his clothes had gone for that matter, but he hoped they were with his sword.  

If there was one thing he didn't want- he realized, it was to wake the person at his back.  He couldn't recall who it was and he didn't want any unpleasant surprises.  He especially didn't want to deal with them if they woke up.

Since the body pressed against him made rolling over impossible, he would have to slip from the grip of the arm.  Easier said than done.  He was sandwiched between a chest and a wall.  

Gritting his teeth, he realized he would have to squirm his way out.  He was about to implement his plan when he heard a yawn, and the arm around him loosened slightly.  The movement behind him told him that he had missed his window of opportunity.  

There was stillness accompanied by silence.

Then…

"Hiei?"

The jaganshi's eyes widened.

"Yusuke?"

Hiei jumped up, scrambling to turn around and face the spirit detective, his back hitting the wall.  For a moment, the two stared at each other, wide-eyed.  The silence stretching between them lay thick on the air, waiting for any moment to shatter.

Hiei watched as Yusuke's eyes slipped downwards for a second, taking in the jaganshi's naked state, his cheeks reddening.  Dumbly, the spirit detective handed some of the sheets bunched around his waist to the fire youkai.

That was the reason for his chill: Yusuke was a blanket hog.

Just one more mystery to go.

Hiei took the proffered sheets and wrapped them around his waist, his eyes never leaving the burning face of the spirit detective.  It seemed forever before either of them spoke.  

"So, uh, do you want some breakfast?"  Yusuke asked, raising a hand to scratch at his head.

Hiei stared.  It wasn't what he was expecting to hear.  Anger, confusion, accusation, or even an apology, but not a question about food. 

"I can make pancakes or something," the spirit detective tried.

Not trusting his voice, Hiei nodded.  He had learned to eat when he could.  Passing up a meal could mean death.  Or at least, that was what he was telling himself.  

Without another word, the spirit detective slipped off the bed, sliding into a pair of boxers that happened to be near his bed.  It hadn't actually occurred to Hiei before this point that the spirit detective was also naked, although his reasoning told him it should have been more than obvious.  He tried to fight the blush rising in his cheeks.

Yusuke, however, made no indication of noticing.  Instead, he smiled nervously and left the room, leaving the fire jaganshi to his own thoughts.

It took only a moment for Hiei to decide to follow suit, and found his pants not far from the island of the bed.  Hastily, he pulled them on, fastening all the buckles and straps, wondering how they had managed to get them off while drunk.  He didn't see any more of his belongings in the room, so he decided to leave.

The hallway had a trail of clothes, causing a few pictures of what happened to spring to mind, producing a warming sensation in his gut.  Stooping, he grabbed his muscle shirt and left boot, and continued to follow the trail in reverse.

Tuneless whistling directed him to the kitchen, where Yusuke was busy mixing up batter, a frying pan heating on the stove.  Hiei sat down on a stool at the counter, dropping his shirt and boot with a soft thud beside him.  

The detective looked up at the sound, giving Hiei a grin, obviously recovered from his earlier nervous state.  

The youkai watched as Yusuke poured some batter onto the pan, flipping the golden discs every so often and then depositing them on a waiting plate to repeat the process.  Eventually he got bored with this and turned his attention to his surroundings, studying the clutter of dishes at the sink, the mail strewn across the counter he sat at, or whatever else happened to catch his eye.

A plate being set before him rendered his attention back to the spirit detective, who blushed and looked away under his intense scrutiny.  Hiei looked down at his plate; syrup was thoughtfully poured across his generous helping of pancakes, a fork (You want chopsticks?  Too bad!) resting at the edge.

Hesitantly he took hold of the fork, cutting off a small piece of one of the cakes, and brought it to his mouth, tasting it.  Pancakes, he decided, were good.  His plate was quickly relieved of contents.

Without having to be asked, Yusuke set a glass of milk before the fire youkai, who quickly downed it.  Hiei turned his head to watch the dark-haired boy, who was occupied with the task of cleaning up his mess.  The normally chatty leader of the Reikei Tantei was far quieter than usual.

Hiei gave in to his urge to smirk at the thought.

He watched with interest as Yusuke carefully avoided looking at him.  The jaganshi began to enjoy himself.  Watching the nervousness of the detective evaporated his own.  Ideas started to run through the youkai's mind, borne of a dark, instinctive part of his psyche.  

He smiled predatorily.

Normally, he would never permit such thoughts to have any sort of say in his actions, but he saw an opportunity too tempting to just let it slip away.  

By now, the reikei tantei had gathered all the dishes in his arms and was heading towards the sink.

"You're beautiful, Yusuke."

A loud crash sounded through the apartment.

Hiei watched with great amusement as a very startled Yusuke dropped to his knees, cursing as he started picking up the pieces of broken dishes, fingers fumbling.

Hiei nearly grinned.  It wasn't as if he was lying.  He had just never counted on saying that.  After all, what did it matter?  He thought Yusuke was beautiful.  It wasn't _that_ much of a surprise when he found out he was in Yusuke's bed.  It was easy for him to see why he had chosen the boy.  Drunk or not.  With a little luck, he'd 'choose' him again.

The spirit detective did not look at the jaganshi once as he threw away the shattered fragments.  His suddenly shaking hands showcased his nervousness, nearly re-dropping the broken dishes more than once.

The fire youkai experienced the greatest struggle of his life in trying to keep himself from outright laughing at the poor boy.  Unfortunately, he failed and a slight chuckle managed to escape passed his lips.  

Hands free, the spirit detective spun around, anger flashing across his visage as he regarded the amused youkai.  

"Is there something funny, Hiei?"

"Yes."

"Just what is that?"

"You."

"And what is so funny about me?"  Yusuke demanded, voice pitching slightly.

"You're nervous," Hiei said before flitting out to the living room, leaving a bewildered spirit detective alone in his kitchen.  

It wasn't long before Yusuke found the fire youkai inspecting the trail of clothes leading to the bedroom.  Immediately, the human reddened, nearly choking as images swept through his mind.

At the sound of gagging, Hiei looked up.  

"Have you seen my katana?"

Yusuke shook his head dumbly, any sort of verbal answer refusing to enter his occupied mind in his flustered state.  His face was burning with the heat that had risen in it, and he found he was rooted to the spot, unable to even force himself to look away from the jaganshi before him.  The demon in question, however, merely went back to the trail.

When he realized it did him no good to merely look at the articles of clothing strewn throughout the house, Hiei decided to go back to the source and begin a new tactic.  Moments later, he was at the front door, smirking that he hadn't used a window for entrance.

He began moving along the path, envisioning what must have happened, trying to recreate the scene in his mind.  As he looked up, he caught sight of the spirit detective, still clad in only his boxers, staring at him with impossibly wide eyes, jaw slacked, as his cheeks took on an even redder hue.  Hiei stared back blankly before returning to his task at hand.  

He was thankful the spirit detective's place was such a mess.  When one would normally pick their way across the room, two alcohol-induced lovers would shuffle through, creating an obvious path through magazines and mail and whatever else littered the floor.  Although, it was difficult to tell if they had messed up the cushions on the couch or if it had been like that before their use.  For whatever reason, though he could not fathom why, they had gone over the back of the couch, and continued from there, apparently rolling on the floor for a bit.

Yusuke felt himself go numb as he watched Hiei 'fall' onto the couch then go over the back and roll on the floor before heading off to reveal the rest of their actions.  He had never expected the youkai to actually recreate their night.  Yet, as he drank in the sights before him, it became harder and harder for him to just pretend nothing happened.  His plan to continue on normally was faltering, shaking itself apart to shatter on the floor, where Hiei and his jaw currently were.

So much for pretending.

It was when Hiei suddenly jumped up to walk over to the wall and bent down that Yusuke felt his breath return.  Straightening, Hiei left the wall, katana in hand.  Though his face remained passive, he still looked very triumphant.  He paused by the spirit detective.

"You're very flexible."

Yusuke nearly choked, again.

Hiei began walking away, when a hand enveloped his wrist.  He glanced back to see a deeply breathing human, eyes lidded, cheeks heavily flushed.  

He quirked an eyebrow, but was unable to react when he was pulled forward, encased in the detective's arms, mouth suddenly claimed by an ardently amorous one.  Never one to miss an opportunity, Hiei responded.

This was much easier than getting Yusuke drunk again, which had been the plan he was forming.  Not that it would have been hard.  Yusuke did that often enough on his own. 

Over almost before it began, Hiei found himself suddenly alone.

"I'm sorry," Yusuke said, turning his very flushed face from the fire youkai.  Hiei snorted.  Humans were all idiots, or insane, he concluded.  How they ever managed to survive for so long continually mystified him.

"Did I complain?"

Yusuke snuck a quick look at the narrowed crimson of the jaganshi's eyes.

"No…" he began, slowly.

"Then why the hell are you apologizing?"  Hiei asked, as he grabbed for the detective, who slunk back out of his reach.

Hiei found himself not just annoyed, but confused as well.  Maybe he _would_ have to get the boy drunk.

"What are you up to, Yusuke?"  Hiei asked the boy who was still carefully out of reach.

"I was thinking that…"

"That's the problem," Hiei replied, "Thinking has never suited you."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" the indignant detective demanded, thoughts already switched to another track.

Since another opportunity presented itself, the jaganshi chose to capitalize on it.  The detective had quite conveniently been thrown off onto another argument, so Hiei leapt into action, literally.  

Using his speed, he charged, wrapping his arms around Yusuke and picking him up to then seek out the nearest wall.  It was here that Yusuke suddenly found himself pinned.

Hiei grinned inwardly.  There was nowhere for the boy to back up.  And with a hand planted firmly on either side of his shoulders, the detective found a quick dive to the side would not release him from his capture.

He could try to fight Hiei, but that could produce some very undesirable outcomes, which included being skewered.  _  *1

"What the…"  Yusuke began yelling, but was quickly cut off by an invasion of his mouth.  Briefly, he thought about biting down, hard.

_/Do it, and I kill you slowly./_

Yusuke's eyes widened as he remembered that Hiei could read his thoughts.  Immediately he sought to protest, but his muffled complaints were swallowed by the youkai.  

He hadn't realized he'd been responding.

Sometimes his mind couldn't keep up with his body.

Hell, Yusuke was so backwards at the moment, that he wasn't sure what he was doing, but since his body seemed to be enjoying itself, he decided it would be best to go along with it for now.

He didn't seem to know what he wanted.

Hiei was more than pleased that the boy had still neglected to find a shirt to throw on.  One less thing to take off.  So, being the straightforward individual that he was, Hiei commenced in the removal of Yusuke's boxers.  The human was wearing thankfully little, and Hiei quickly had him divested of all coverings.

The youkai stepped back, as if appraising a work of art, which was exactly what he thought of the detective.  He had no idea how beautiful this human boy was.  Eyes heavy with lust, darkened with desire, face flushed and inviting.  The naked body quivering with want, arms reaching out to pull him back into a heated embrace.  Tempting lips whispering his name like a pleading chant, as the perfectly molded form screamed of sensuality.  

The young detective was a sight to behold.

Hiei pressed against the boy again, tightly fitting his own lithe body against the other.  The overwhelming demand that his desire was making was that he be as close as possible to this delinquent god.

Hiei gently touched the tip of his nose to the exposed flesh, breathing in the dangerously erotic scent.  The detective was busily trying to devour every inch of his flesh, and he was content to let him.  He had killed people before for merely touching him, but this was definitely welcome.

Slowly, he ran his tongue along the ambrosial flesh, feeling deliciously sinful at daring to taste such a heavenly creature.

Languidly, that fallen angel began to slide downwards to his waist, trailing his sweet mouth along the chiseled form.  Fingers began fumbling with Hiei's pants, trying to get them off.

Then it turned into yanks as the mouth left.  He looked down, eyebrow arched, to see Yusuke cursing under his breath, trying to remove the youkai clothing.  For the second time that morning, he wondered how they had managed to get his pants off while drunk.  

The detective looked up at him, frustrated.

"How the hell do you get these off?! … Quit smirking!"

With a devilish grin, Hiei undid the catches and belts, leaving Yusuke free to wrench them down.

"Going commando?"

"Hn."

Hiei quickly stepped out of his pants, kicking them carelessly away.  It then occurred to him that maybe the floor wasn't the best place to fuck Yusuke silly, but as those groping, possessive fingers took hold of him, he suddenly didn't care.  A strangled cry escaped his throat as his legs felt like buckling beneath him.  All coherent thought flew out the window as Yusuke literally brought him to his knees.

Yusuke grinned as he looked at the enrapturing visage of the fire demon, caught in a haze of unguarded ecstasy.  He minimally tightened his grip on Hiei's arousal, slowly sliding along.

Desperately, the youkai pressed against the detective's mouth, grabbing his shoulders, fingers digging deep.  Gradually, he pushed the boy backwards until he was lying on top of him, Yusuke's hands being torturously skilled.

From out of nowhere that the detective could see, a small bottle appeared in Hiei's hand.  The youkai swiftly grabbed his wrists, pinning them together and holding them above his head while working his way in between the detective's legs.

Pinching the bottle between his thumb and forefinger, Hiei swung it upside down so that it could spill its contents onto his hand.  He met Yusuke's curious eyes while he made a quick, self-application.  Then, with the remainder coating his fingers, he sought out the detective's entrance.  Gently, he pressed against it, slowly inserting a finger.

Yusuke's face nose scrunched up at the intrusion, causing Hiei's eyes to sparkle in silent laughter.  Then, he added a second finger, tenderly stretching, probing.  

He bent down to lick the sculptured chest as a third digit joined in.  A cry and sudden arching told him he had just found something key.  With a lustful glint in his eyes, he looked at Yusuke's passion-darkened face, and brushed that spot again.  The sight to grace his eyes was the most erotic he had ever witnessed.  

The dark haired beauty below him arching up in wanton abandon, sweat trickling down his face, lips parted in an ardent cry.  He could watch that scene all day, bringing the boy to completion with just his fingers for this private showing.  

_/Later./_ he told himself.  He had a full day of nothing planned for him, and he was going to put it to good use, but now he just wanted one thing: Yusuke.  Fast as lightening, the fingers were gone and he was in position, pressing himself against the opening.

He entered slowly, but purposefully, all the while keeping his sight glued onto the face below him.

He paused when he was fully inside, reveling in the tight heat, then leisurely withdrew.  His throat had become tight, his breathing labored, as he pushed again, this time searching for that desired spot to make the boy beneath him cry out in that fervent wanton abandon.

He found it, and angled to hit it again even as he watched the vision he was astride.  Hiei alternated hitting with long, slow thrusts, and short, quick ones.  Bowing his head, he rested his forehead against the detective's panting chest, christening his face with the beads of Yusuke's sweat.  Grabbing hold of the writhing hips he was buried in, Hiei began to push harder, lifting the boy off the floor with each thrust.

Yusuke was breathing heavily.  His eyes were drooped and lidded, his mind devoid of rational though.  He was vaguely aware of his body rising only to slam back down, repeatedly.  Each new movement brought on another wave of savage pleasure.  He wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck, pulling the demon's head in to be anointed by his lips.  He pressed his mouth repeatedly to the youkai's face, mouth moving in silent appraisal.

Hiei felt when the body below him began to grow rigid, tensing.  He wasn't much farther behind.  One thrust… two… three… Hiei let out a cry of bestial pleasure, his world turning into a haze of colors before refocusing into specific shapes.  He was breathing heavily atop the spent human, trying to regain his energy.

"…Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Wow."  The youkai couldn't help but smirk.  The declaration had mirrored his own thoughts.  

There was a brief silence.

"Can we do that again?"

Hiei nearly sputtered.  He could barely move and the detective was already asking for seconds!

"Perhaps later."

~

~

~

~The End~

~

*1 … I hadn't realized the implications of that line until I typed it, but it made me laugh, so I kept it.  If you don't know what I'm getting at, you have much purer thoughts than I do.  Also, my mind has a second home in the gutter. 

A/N: I imagine Yusuke could be genuinely unsure of himself in such a situation, and I tried to make it seem like that.  Also, I don't really picture either of these two as being particularly romantic, so trying to write it sweetly and elegant is tough.  Hiei doesn't strike me as the type to actively pursue relationships while Yusuke is a pervert like any guy his age, but as far as experience…  To be perfectly honest, if these two ever did have such feelings towards each other, I think it would be quite awhile before either acted on it.  In any event, it was a PWP anyway, so it doesn't really matter!    

You know, my parents never gave me _the_ talk.  Now look at me.


End file.
